One in a million
by Yu-ume
Summary: Coisas boas demoram pra acontecer, mais quando acontecem... One-shot SasoSaku


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.  
**Musica: **One in a Million - Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana)

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cuz somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true_**  
**

Estava mais uma vez sentada na mesa a qual sempre dividíamos em todas as aulas. Para minha sorte os alunos deveriam sentam em ordem alfabética o que nos obrigava sempre a ficarmos perto um do outro, fazer trabalhos juntos.

Minhas amigas me perguntavam como eu conseguia suporta-lo, eu sempre dizia: "Temos uma química forte". Eu sabia que não era isso, sabia que entre nós era diferente o modo como você me tratava não era como você agia com os outros. Sinto-me feliz com isso, acho que você gosta de mim, como eu gosto de você.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

Nunca encontrei a pessoa certa, meus antigos relacionamentos sempre acabaram de modo um tanto trágico, eu acho que com você será diferente, você é diferente de todos nessa sala, você é único, seu modo de ver o mundo me encanta, sua maneira de ser me fascina você é o tipo de pessoa que qualquer um quer ter ao lado, mas que poucos podem entender eu acho que te entendo. Nossas conversas, nossas discussões, me fazer notar que estou me apegando demais a você.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thoug the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it, whoa oh  
You're one in a million_

Coisas boas demoram pra acontecer, mais coisas maravilhosas acontecem em um piscar de olhos. Ele sempre dizia isso. Minhas pernas tremiam enquanto você estava por perto, o garoto mais fechado e um tanto rude, a ultima pessoa a qual eu pensaria me apaixonar e aqui estou eu ao seu lado na carteira, pensando em um modo de dizer o que sinto, espero que você sinta o mesmo, sinta o mesmo por mim Sasori.

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_  
_  
_Eu sempre sonhei com um amor de verdade, me imaginando perto de alguém que me fizesse tremer, que eu não conseguisse dormir a noite pensando nesse alguém, que eu gaguejaria quando conversássemos ou que simplesmente um olhar seu me fizesse ruborizar. Nos meus sonhos eu sempre sabia o que fazer, mas agora eu não sei de mais nada.

O sinal bateu. Logo a sala se encontrava vazia estávamos apenas você e eu. Você se levantou, eu não queria que você fosse, fique Sasori, fique, por favor.

- Sasori. – Eu te chamei mais alto do que deveria, isso soou mais como um grito. Você se virou me encarando, me lançando aquele sorriso de canto que eu tanto amava.

- Diga. – Você disse. Boa Sasori "diga" eu não sabia o que dizer.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
_  
Eu estava gaguejando, você me olhava com diversão. Eu estou parecendo uma idiota? Suspirei mais uma vez. Eu falaria tudo agora, não iria pra casa com esse peso no coração.

- A gente anda passando muito tempo junto, você concorda? – Eu perguntei. Que modo mais estúpido de dizer a ele que o ama. E é claro que passamos tempo junto estamos sempre fazendo trabalhos escolares, sua idiota. – Eu queria dizer que isso está sendo legal, bem legal.

- Que ótimo Sakura. – Ele riu, ele riu de mim com certeza eu também riria se estivesse no lugar dele. Ele então se aproximou, ficando apenas alguns centímetros distantes, sua mão deslizou pelo meu rosto. Eu amava quando ele fazia isso. Meus olhos se encontraram com os dele, meus olhos verdes e os dele de um castanho tão claro, o brilho que eles tinham era fascinante.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Tough the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it, oh whoa  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)_

"Coisas boas levam tempo, mais coisas maravilhosas acontecem em um piscar de olhos" eu repeti pra mim mesma, e a coisa mais maravilhosa que aconteceu comigo foi te conhecer Sasori, saber que você me deixou atravessar as paredes aonde o verdadeiro Sasori que apenas eu conheço está.

- Você me faz tão bem. – Eu te ouvi sussurrar antes de me abraçar, você depositou sua cabeça no meu ombro, podia sentir sua respiração quente no meu pescoço.

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

Eu estava nas nuvens, seu corpo colado no meu me deixava assim, levei uma mão até seus cabelos, como eles eram macios.

- Sasori. – Eu o chamei, ouvindo apenas um "hum" como resposta, sabia que você esta esperando eu dizer o que queria. – Você também me faz bem, eu acho... – Acho não Haruno Sakura, ele pode simplesmente "achar" que você está curtindo com a cara dele. – Quero dizer, eu amo você.  
_  
__I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

Você se separou de mim, por um momento achei que você iria embora, diria que queria ser apenas meu amigo, mais depois de tudo que vivemos juntos eu poderia ter me enganado? Você não me ama? Sasori acho que não suportaria perder você. Você se tornou tão importante.

Você me encarou, não pense que estou brincando pro favor.

- Eu... – Tentei dizer algo, mais nada parecia ser bom o bastante eu não tinha o que dizer. Vi um sorriso em seus lábios antes de senti-los sobre os meus.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thoug the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it  
Oh oh whoa yea yea_

Ai meu Deus, estamos nos beijando e, sem duvida, é melhor do que nos meus sonhos. Eu imaginava o gosto que você teria e agora eu sei. Menta, você é tão gentil. Ino me disse que você parecia o tipo de cara que machucaria quando se beijasse mais ela estava errada, aquela porquinha vai ver quando eu contar pra ela. Deslizei minha mão sobre seu rosto queria senti-lo, queria uma prova que aquilo estava sendo real que não era mais um sonho. Senti sua mão na minha cintura o beijo estava ficando mais intensificado, levei minha outra mão até seu ombro, se eu não me apoiasse acho que iria cair. Eu tremia mais que tudo.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
About the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it oh, oh  
You're one in a million  
Yeah  
One in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million_

Nos separamos em busca de ar. Eu te olhei nos olhos, ofegante vi um belo sorriso em seus lábios bem desenhados. Você riu, eu te olhei curiosa.

- Eu também amo você. – E então você encostou seus lábios nos meus, foi um contato breve.

- Você é tão diferente, sem duvida. Um em um milhão. – Você riu mais uma vez, antes de tomar meus lábios em outro beijo demorado.


End file.
